


Make A Wish

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Birthday Treasure Hunt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansdirtybb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination.Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN #1: Happiest Birthday wishes to deansdirtybb.Celebrating you, my dear friend!I’m sorry this didn’t come out as porny as I wanted it to, but it’s schmoop and birthday fluff!

The rising sun filtering through the broken blinds stirred Sam awake.He rose quietly, not wanting to wake Dean, pulling the covers up just a bit to cover Dean’s eyes from the morning light.Yawning and stretching, he made his way to the coffee pot and flicked it on, then headed to the bathroom for a long hot shower.

The case was finished; it had been a long couple days.They’d agreed to take the day to research and rest a bit before heading back out on the road.

Dean was wide awake.He waited a few minutes once the water was on, then nearly sprinted from the bed to Sam’s laptop.He quickly changed the background wallpaper, set his email account to forward the pre-typed messages to Sam every 30 minutes, and left a note saying he’d gone out for breakfast and would be back soon.Throwing on his jeans and a jacket, thankful he had showered before bed; he grabbed the keys to Baby.

Sam emerged from the shower, wrapped in a towel and still dripping wet.Noting Dean was gone; he padded over to the makeshift table and saw his note.Sighing, he sat down and decided to start looking for their next hunt.Today would be like any other, he supposed.

Except it wouldn’t be.

Sam’s eyes opened in surprise, a dimpled grin breaking across his face as he stared at his laptop.His wallpaper was a giant birthday cake surrounded by confetti and presents.Chuckling, he opened his email and there was a message from Dean.He quickly scanned it and his grin grew wider.

_Happy Birthday, Sammy! Stop grinning like a dork and get dressed, Sasquatch. It’s time for a treasure hunt. Your first stop will be the bakery on Main Street. Let them know who you are. Enjoy!”_

Sam scrambled to his feet, quickly dressing, almost forgetting socks before he put his shoes on.The bakery was just two blocks away.He checked his cell phone to make sure it was charged, and then headed out, a light chilly breeze blowing his hair around wildly.The sun was shining though, so the chill would burn off in an hour or so.

He approached Hannah’s Bakery and stepped inside.The fresh ground and brewed coffee and pastry smell was delightful.Much better than the coffee that came with the questionable motel room.He approached the counter and was met by a smile from who he assumed was Hannah.

“Good morning, I’m Sa-“

“Oh, I know who you are, Sam.You’re as tall as he said you’d be.Have a seat, darlin’, I’ve got something for you.”And with that she bustled into the back.

Sam looked around and sat down at a small corner table, wondering just what Dean had planned.They didn’t usually do anything except a hug and a kiss, maybe sex if circumstances allowed, to acknowledge birthdays.What had gotten into Dean?

Hannah returned with a tall cup of something steaming hot, whipped cream on top.And a plate with the largest cupcake Sam had ever seen.And it had a candle in it.She lit the candle, and started singing to him.

Sam blushed, ears and cheeks turning bright red.When she was done, she looked at him expectantly.Sam returned her gaze, until she quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, darlin’?”Her eyes were full of laughter.“It ain’t gonna blow itself out. Make a wish.”

Sam could not contain a small laugh.He closed his eyes, took a breath, and blew out the candle.Opening his eyes, there was now a small package on the table next to the cupcake,

“Drink your coffee; I made it special, seeing as how your fella said you liked it ‘frou-frou’.And eat your cuppycake!It’s a pineapple upside down cake with a brown sugar glaze.He said you liked fruit.”

Sam nodded in acquiescence, as he reached over to open the present.Just then his phone alerted him to another message.He opened the email and sighed.Dean was going to tease him.

_Hey Sammy. Enjoy your breakfast. Don’t open your gift yet. Once you’re done, head down the street to the Hallmark store._

Sam took several moments to enjoy the quiet and the coziness of the bakery.He could hear Hannah humming in the back as he enjoyed his treats.He tucked the small present into his inner coat pocket.After a few moments, he yelled out a thank you before stepping back out onto Main Street.The coffee had warmed him inside and the chill outside was beginning to wear off.

He quickly walked the two blocks to the Hallmark store.As he stepped inside, a little bell jingled in welcome.He scanned the store, looking for someone that worked there, eyes landing on a petite brunette restocking cards.

“Excuse me, ma’am-“

At the sound of his voice the girl rose and turned around, eyes rising to meet his.She smiled her own dimply grin and snapped her fingers.

“Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah, um, I was given a message to come here?”He flushed again because what exactly was Dean up to?Were people going to know who he was before he even had the chance everywhere he went today?He felt self-conscious and embarrassed.He didn’t like being the center of attention, it wasn’t his style.

“You bet, sugar.I’ve got something for you in back, just a moment.”She disappeared, leaving him to wander around the small store.

“Here we are!”Making her way towards Sam, she laughed at his stunned expression.He looked at her, mouth open in shock.

“Are you serious?”He took in the giant balloon assortment in her hands, not sure what to make of it.A giant Mylar birthday balloon was surrounded by coordinating color balloons, there had to have been at least a dozen.She handed over the bunch, having tied all the strings into a knot so none would slip loose.There was also a small weight at the end so they wouldn’t float away.

“As a heart attack, sugar.Oh, and one more thing.”The girl, whose name tag read Katie Marie, reached down under the counter and pulled out a large envelope.

Sam graciously accepted the envelope and opened it slowly, wondering if something was going to pop out.That would be so Dean.

Nothing popped out.Although when he took the card out to read it, a handful of birthday confetti floated around his hands and in the air, falling to his feet and the carpet.He sheepishly looked at Katie Marie.

“Don’t worry about it, hon.” She gave another smile and went back to the card rack to let him read in peace.

He read through the card, smile still plastered to his face – his cheeks were beginning to hurt.It was a little sappy, even for Dean, but it made his heart swell.Another alert on his phone, and he eagerly checked it.

_Ok, birthday boy, take your balloons and make your way to the end of the street, towards the park. Make a left onto Central Avenue and stop at the first shop on the left._

Shouting a thank you to Katie Marie, Sam looked up at the balloon bouquet, laughed again, and headed back out into the sunny day.He walked for a few minutes, making the left and coming to a complete stop at the shop in front of him.No way.

Petal to the Metal.A florist shop.Flowers?Shaking his head, pulling his balloons in with him, he entered the shop.

He was immediately greeted by an elderly gentleman wearing a full length apron.“You must be our birthday boy – Sam?”

Sam shook the man’s extended hand in greeting, still not believing what was happening. “Yes, I’m Sam Winchester.”

“Your partner?Nice young man, he has something here for you.Just a moment.”   The florist reached down under a worktable, and brought out a stunning bouquet arrangement carefully wrapped in tissue paper and surrounded in baby’s breath.Sam recognized several flowers in the bouquet immediately:abutilon, gladiolus, heliotrope standing for meditation, character, devotion and black-eyed-susans, sweetbriar, and broom standing for justice, simplicity, humility.

There were tears welling up in Sam’s eyes, as the florist explained them all.“Your man was quite particular about which ones we used.Every single one has a meaning he said you’d understand.”

The tears spilled over, Sam couldn’t contain the emotion he was feeling at all the thought Dean had put into something so sweet and simple.The florist offered Sam a handkerchief, and smiled at him warmly.

“These’ll stay fresh for a while, but you’ll need to get them into some water this afternoon.”

Sam nodded in thanks, whispering a thank you, and was alerted again to another email on his phone.Thinking there wasn’t much else Dean could possibly do, he nervously checked the message waiting him, biting his lip, overwhelming feelings of love buzzing through his body.Dean was taking so much care, doing so many thoughtful and unexpected things.What was his end game?It made Sam a little anxious.

_How we doing, little brother? Having fun? You’re not done yet. Walk down the block and take a right. Third shop on your right. Last stop before the big finale._

Sam wiped his tears, and thanked the florist again.He gathered the flowers and balloon bouquet, and stepped again into the fresh air and sunshine outside.It was warming, and the few clouds had cleared away.

As he walked along to the next destination, he took in the blooming pots of flowers here and there.Spring was in full bloom with summer on the way.He was feeling happy they’d decided to take this day before heading out– even though it was taking interesting turns he’d never expected, his heart felt light.

As he rounded the corner he looked at the shop signs, spotting the third shop where he promptly broke out into full blown laughter.

Dean was a hopeless romantic.Who knew?

Sam’s smile was infectious, his dimples and twinkling eyes full of merriment as he stepped into the shop.Row upon row of truffles and chocolate covered everything; candy of every kind he could think of surrounded him.

He beamed at the lady behind the counter, knowing his flowers and balloons gave him away.He simply waited.

“Ohhhh, you must be Sam!Come right this way, dearie, we’ve got something special for you.”The copper haired confectioner led Sam to a small table to await his final surprise.

In just a few moments, she returned with a large box of truffles.Sam wasn’t a big sweets person, that was more Dean’s style, but he listened as she explained that each truffle had a different filling, that Dean had hand-picked each one, and that they were all freshly made on the premises.Sam was overcome at the tender notions Dean had gone through for his birthday.What had possibly gotten into him?Never ever had Dean shown this much foresight to Sam’s birthday, to another girl – heck, another person.Not even at Christmas time.

Sam tried one of the truffles at the insistence of the chocolatier, one Dean had particularly thought he’d like.Melt in your mouth creamy chocolate and a mocha filling.Sam moaned a little at the unexpected sweetness mixed with coffee flavor.Divine.

At his reaction, she quickly walked over to the truffle case and plucked another, to replace the one in the box.   “We also make our chocolate onsite, and all the flavorings are natural, organic as possible.”

Sam was surprised to hear that.Dean really had paid attention to specific things Sam liked and enjoyed.Not that he would have thought otherwise, but this seemed so very attentive.His heart was full to bursting with love for Dean, for making this day so special.It was almost like Dean was trying to woo him with every sentimental clichéd’ thing he could think of.Didn’t Dean know Sam’s heart had always and would always belong to one person, to Dean?

As his truffles were carefully packaged and wrapped, his phone again alerted him to another email.

He shuffled the flowers and let the balloon weight keep his balloons grounded while he checked his phone one more time.His stomach grumbled, the truffle he’d eaten reminding him it was near lunchtime.Opening the email from Dean, he scanned quickly, a slight blush crawling up his cheeks.

_Sammy. Meet me in the park. Hope you still got that present – and that it’s unopened._

Sam quickly checked his inside jacket pocket, feeling for the small wrapped gift.He gathered up his flowers, grasped the balloon bouquet in the same hand, and accepted the truffles handed to him.He thanked the helpful assistant and made his way again, feeling silly and completely spoiled, into the gorgeous May day.

Once Sam got to the park, he scanned the area, looking for Dean.He spotted him, but Dean was laying on a blanket, under a shady tree, the sun’s rays shining through to highlight his hair.There was a giant wicker basket next to him on the blanket and Dean had his shoes kicked off.

Picnic in the park?

On a blanket.

In public.

Sam was pretty sure he was dreaming, or that Dean had been cursed.He walked around on the circular sidewalk until he could cross over to Dean without walking on the grass and trampling the new springy growth.As he approached, Dean sat up on his elbows and grinned at him.

“Heya Sammy.”He cocked his head to the side to glance at his little brother, and chuckled at the sight of him in all his birthday regalia.

“Hey Dean.Dude, what is all this?”Sam folded himself down onto the blanket next to Dean, placing his treasures on the edge of the blanket.

“It’s a birthday picnic, princess.What’s it look like?”Dean was now sitting up, and was reaching under his jacket for something.“Close your eyes, Sammy.”

“Dean, c’mon man-“

“Sam.Close. Your. Eyes. “

Sam closed his eyes, a small huff escaping his lips.He heard Dean fiddling with something, then felt something on top of his head as a hand brought a thin band under his chin.Oh God.Dean didn’t.

“Open your eyes, Sammy boy.”

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean laughing at him, eyes crinkling, his head thrown back and his hands clapping.

Dean held up a party hat, putting it on himself.“Now we match.”

“Dean, please tell me what’s going on.What is all this?I mean, I know it’s my birthday, but this is, uh, overkill?”

“You got your present Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean.Right here.”

“Lemme have it.”

“Dean, can I open it?It’s mine, right?”

“No, you can’t open it.I’m gonna open it, and you’re gonna watch.And not say a word until I’m done, ok?”

“Fine, Dean.”Sam gave him a small bitchface, trying hard to cooperate.He was both amused and apprehensive.He felt butterflies in his stomach, and that hadn’t happened with Dean since they were teenagers, when they first started fooling around.

“Aw, Sam.Don’t be like that.You’ll like it, I promise.”Dean looked into Sam’s eyes, waiting for them to soften and twinkle again.Once he had a smile on his brother’s lips, he took the package from him.

Slowly Dean unwrapped the gift, watching Sam the whole time.Sam started blushing, that light rosy flush creeping up his chest to his neck, over his ears, and up his cheeks.His little brother was so adorable when flustered.

He gasped as he broke eye contact with Dean and looked down.The ripped wrapping paper gave way to a small box, and Sam knew those kinds of boxes.He looked again up at Dean, his mouth parted in a small “O”.

Dean’s smile was radiating all good and wonderful things.Sam was pretty sure he was having a lucid dream.

Dean opened the box and there were two silver rings, just typical thick men’s silver bands.Nothing fancy to get caught on something or lost during a hunt.But they were not typical bands.

Dean pulled out one of the bands, and showed Sam the inside of the ring.It had intricate carvings along the inside.Protective spell work and charms, from the looks of it.And a small word engraved in script.“Bitch.”

Sam’s puppy dog face turned confusion and then into absolute glee as Dean slid the ring onto his left hand ring finger.Dean leaned in and gave Sam a deep and tender kiss, pulling back and keeping his gaze locked on Sam.

Sam reached into the box and pulled out the matching ring, eyes flickering to look at the inside of it, expecting what he’d find.“Jerk.”He raised his eyes again to Dean, letting all the love he had in his heart show.He slid the ring onto Dean’s left hand and then pulled him in to a kiss that escalated into tongue action and some breathy whimpers before they pulled apart.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy.”Dean ran his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck.He knew he’d made fool out of himself.But he needed Sam to know.He didn’t say it in so many words, but he loved Sam.There wasn’t anything in the world that meant as much to him as Sam did.He’d wanted to do something different, something he’d never done before, something that told Sam in all the ways normal people did, that he loved him and remembered him and appreciated him.That Sam was something to be celebrated.To be cherished.

“Thanks Dean.I mean it – thanks, for all of this.For you.For…everything.”Sam was still in awe of all the planning Dean had to have done to pull this off.He felt loved, protected, prized.

“Did you make your wish this morning, Sammy?”

Sam smiled, letting his dimples fully show, as he pulled Dean into another kiss.

“It already came true,” he breathed into Dean’s mouth, giving him another passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
